


Favourite Client

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cum Marking, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, Massage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Man, Prompt Fill, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Sex, Somnophilia, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Underage - Freeform, could be a roleplay, hot-dogging, masseuse Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on tumblr wanted: Pervy masseuse Peter taking advantage of his clients. It could be Stiles/young Derek/Erica/Lydia whoever. I just want Peter making them feel so relaxed and sleepy that it’s easy for him to start massaging places he’s not supposed to, start playing with holes, and finally stuff himself in inside their loose relaxed body. Dubcon, somnophilia, oil, slow sex, basically rapist Peter. (I appreciate your fills)
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 832





	Favourite Client

Peter couldn’t help but smile to himself as he lit the special incense in the low light of the room. One of his favourite clients was mere minutes away and Peter’s cock twitched in anticipation. 

The door swung open and Stiles shuffled in, already wearing the robe from the spa and his youthful face lit up at the sight of Peter. 

“Hi Peter,” Stiles smiled brightly as he kicked off his slippers, knowing the process as he had been Peter’s client for a while now. 

“Stiles, make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Peter smiled as he walked past Stiles, barely able to keep his professionalism intact with his excitement. 

Peter gave the teen a few minutes and then walked back into the softly lit room, the mediation music flowing from the speakers set around it. Stiles had ditched the robe and was settled on his stomach under the sheet; fully naked as Peter had assured Stiles when they started that he didn’t mind nudity.

“You know the routine Stiles, just relax for me. I’ll take very good care of you.” Peter all but crooned at the teenager on his table as he warmed the oil between his palms after folding the sheet so it rested at the brunet’s waist, exposing his bare and mole dotted back. 

“You always get me relaxed,” Stiles murmured from his place on the table and sighed when Peter began to massage the soft, supple skin. Peter kept it professional as he worked out knots gently, easing the teen into a relaxed state. 

Peter knelt down next to the face rest with bated breath and cupped his oiled hand over Stiles’ mouth and nose before grinning sharply when the teen didn’t react. The teen was deeply asleep and Peter resisted the urge to play with the teen’s mouth. That would be too obvious so he did what he planned on doing that appointment. 

Peter removed the sheet, licking his lips at the sight of the teen’s plump ass and his cock ached but Peter pressed on. Peter oiled up his hands again and began to softly knead at the boy’s ass cheeks; tugging them apart wider each time and he swallowed a moan at the sight of the teen’s cute little pink pucker. 

Peter glanced at the teen’s slowly hardening cock that was pressed against the table between his thighs, but he ignored it. He wasn’t interested in the teen’s cock; it was of no use to him. Instead, Peter dipped his fingers between those tempting ass cheeks and rubbed along the teen’s taint and then circled Stiles’ hole.

Peter wet his lips again as he slowly, lightly eased his index finger inside the teen’s hole. Peter loved watching the way Stiles’ hole greedily swallowed his finger and his cock throbbed at the sight. Peter began to lazily pump his finger in and out of Stiles’ tight hole, rubbing at the velvet soft walls until Stiles in his sleep whimpered and shifted his hips. 

Peter added a second finger, still keeping the slow and steady pace. He was a patient man and it would be worth it as he slowly opened the teen upon his fingers. Peter swallowed down a chuckle when he noticed how hard the boy was getting just from this little bit of stimulation and how his body reacted so eagerly even in unconsciousness. 

Peter withdrew his fingers; he had the boy’s hole just open enough for what he had planned next. Peter stepped out of his loose pants and slicked his erection up with the massage oil before he lowered the massage table in order to straddle the teen’s legs. 

Peter cupped the boy’s cheeks and tugged them wide apart and moved his hips forward. Peter bit his lower lip hard as he pushed the head of his cock into the teen’s wet hole, his eyes rolling up into his skull when the tip popped past the teen’s tight ring of muscles and the rest of his cock slid easily into Stiles’. 

Peter panted as he stared at the way the teen’s rim was clinging to his shaft, desperate for the older man’s cock to stay inside. 

Peter licked his lips again as he held the boy’s cheeks apart so he could watch as he slowly began to pull out of Stiles before pushing back in just as slowly. Peter wanted nothing more than to pound the boy’s ass, but he wouldn’t risk waking the teen. So Peter kept his movements slow and steady in an almost hypnotizing way. 

A glance at the clock showed Peter he would have to wrap it up if he wanted enough time to do what he needed to do before Stiles woke up. The incense could only last so long after all and he couldn’t have them going over the set time. 

With one last deep thrust into the teen’s ass, Peter regretfully pulled out of Stiles. Peter set his cock between the teen’s ass cheeks and pushed them towards each other instead of apart. Peter swallowed a groan as he began to thrust in the tight channel he had created with the boy’s ass cheeks. 

Peter bit on his tongue hard to stop himself from crying out as the new friction finally brought him over that edge of his orgasm. Peter panted quietly through parted lips as he stared down at the mess of cum he had left over the teen’s back. 

Peter eased off of Stiles’ back, quickly wiped his cock down and tied his pants back into place. He patted the teen’s ass and hole down, not leaving a trace of oil behind. Peter spared another glance at the teen’s erection before he tucked the sheet back around Stiles’ waist. 

Peter added more oil to his hands and with a smirk on his lips; he began to massage the oil and his cum into the teen’s skin. Peter had finished and washed his hands by the time Stiles gave a soft moan and pushed himself up from the face rest to look around with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“Did I fall asleep again? Sorry, that always seems to happen whenever I come to see you.” Stiles apologized sheepishly. 

“No need to apologize, Stiles, it tends to happen. I’ll let you get sorted, I’ll see you next week?” Peter asked pleasantly even with the phantom sensation of Stiles’ tight hole wrapped around his cock still present. 

“Yup! I’ll see you next week, thanks!” Stiles smiled brightly, Peter left the room with a satisfied smirk on his lips. He did love his job.


End file.
